Venesi City
Venesi City is the largest city in all of the Tandor region; 15 multi story residences, infamous Tipsy Tancoon Pub, large opera theater, and numerous luxury sea vessels sets this destination apart culturally and architecturally. Rising from the depths of Maskara sea, several islands stretching along Maskara Island's shoreline have undergone an incredible feat of human and Pokémon ingenuity. This artistic metropolitan holds nothing back in boasting their culture with vivid banners and seemingly living stone statues. While Route 14 is too dangerous for boats, sailors take advantage of the calmer Western waters to travel conveniently to Bealbeach City. Places of Interest 'Venesi City Gym' Main Article: Venesi Gym A large opera house looking out onto the water at the north end of the city plays double duty as both a stage for theater and the Venesi Gym. While no one really knows who the gym leader is, what they do know is that they are a master of the theater and illusion. 'The Move Expert, Move Deleter, and Move Tutor' Sitting right in the middle of the city you will find the home of the Move Expert, the Move Deleter, and the Move Tutor. On the ground floor the Move Deleter will cause your Pokémon to forget a move (even HMs), and the Move Expert will teach one of your Pokémon a special move for the price of a Heart Scale. Upstairs the Move Tutor will gladly teach your starter a powerful move for free. If you have a Electruxo she can teach it Hydro Cannon, if you have a Metalynx she can teach it Frenzy Plant, and if you have a Archilles she can teach it Blast Burn. 'The Tipsy Tancoon' Far to the Southwest of the city sits The Tipsy Tancoon, Venesi Citys' famous pub. A popular spot for sailors, The Tipsy Tancoon's patrons are known to be a rowdy bunch and will gladly challenge you to a good Pokémon battle. Sitting next to the bar you'll find a drunken man telling a wild story about a strange pink Pokémon that saved his life the night before. If you show him a Jackdeary, he will give you TM09 (Toxic) for proving that while he may be a drunk, at least he isn't a crazy drunk. You can also buy Carrot Wine in the Tipsy Tycoon to evolve the Jackdeary in to Winotinger 'The House of Eevee' An old woman lives in a tall building at the very south of Venesi City. She has an Eevee; and she's looking for a trainer to give it a good home. The other occupants of the house seem to be pretty fond of Eevee. A girl on the same floor as the old woman will give you a Moss Shard, Ice Shard, and Pretty Ribbon so that you can evolve your Eevee into one of several possible evolutions. Upstairs you'll find a man very fond of riddles. If you can figure out the Pokémon he's referring to and bring it to him, he'll give you a variety of Evolutionary Stones that will allow that Pokémon to evolve. Back Alleys The pesky doodling pest, Ratsy, like to skitter around in the darkness and alleys of Venesi City. If you manage to corner one, you just might have a chance to catch it; you can find a new Ratsy lingering in the alley each time you visit Venesi City. Gargryph Park A small park sits just east of the Poké Center. You will find a girl here who will trade you a Gargryph for a Titanice. If you visit the park on Fridays/Tuesdays a life like statue will be mysteriously present. Interact with the stone sculpture and you have a chance to battle and capture one of the fearsome LvL 40 Gargryph. 'Sailboat to Bealbeach City' In the southwest corner of the city you'll find a sailor with his sailboat. He'll offer to give you a free ride back and forth between Bealbeach City and Venesi City. If you accept his offer he'll take you to the pier just north of the park in Bealbeach City. Expert of Myths and Legends Inside the house sitting at the northwest corner of town you'll find an old man who will tell you about the legendary Pokémon of Tandor: Baitatao, Lanthan & Actan, and Urayne. Poké Mart | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} | }} Items Pokémon Trainers Trivia * After showing the Jackdeary to the drunkard in The Tipsy Tancoon he'll say that now he has to prove that he "Really did see a Mew under that truck," which is a reference to the rumor that Mew could be found by moving a truck in the original Pokémon Red and Blue. * Despite several city residents mentioning the use of gondolas in Venesi City there are no gondolas actually visible or ride-able in the city; all of the watercraft seen in Venesi City are cutter or sloop-rigged sailboats. Category:Towns and Cities Category:Locations Category:East Tandor